Apparitions
by Infinitis
Summary: There’s no explanation of why there are weird sprits in the world of Gaia. The numbers are inclining, faster then before…What’s the reason? A mystery unfolds that smothers the entire mythical planet. Is it earth’s fault? VanHitomi CDil MDry.. Bad Lang
1. Prolude Memory Lane

Apparitions

There's no explanation of why there are weird sprits in the world of Gaia. The numbers are inclining, faster then before…What's the reason? A mystery unfolds that smothers the entire mythical planet. Is it earth's fault? VanHitomi CelenaD MD SF

* * *

Memory Lane

* * *

"I feel so cold, lonely, why? _Why_!!?? It's my entire fault… Folken…oh my Folken, I wasn't there to-t-to save you. Too late. Too late to hold you once more. Fate just has to be so cruel."

A voice shouts in the darkness of the night. Cold breezes shake her so, the girl in pure white silk. Yet something is amiss, light of a cold sun shines through her skin, transparent as can be. The colors of her eyes are the only thing that is opaque, human and eerie looking. Tears that are not entirely normal fall from her face, a touch of froze pink taints the skin around her eyes. Her silver hair blows as it wills, keeping together much like a flag waving for a surrender under the control of life. Emerald grasses bend and lay flat around her knees almost making it seem she's real, but in fact; no one can see her…only one boy, Folken, and others, the Apparitions, ones much like herself. The sorrow stricken woman falls forward and curls herself tight in a ball, her dress and tresses lay around her. She closes her sad laden eyelids and whispers a wish.

"Folken, my dear Folken...call my name. Say _Sora_, tease me and say Sky girl. I want you with me, for I am lonely once more…so lonely. And so I'll be for all of eternity."

Two pairs of feet, one pale and transparent another pink and lively, walk up to the now unconscious woman.

* * *

12:23 am

Green eyes shoot up in shock, a nightmare teased her mind. Her peaceful bedroom becomes a shelter for shadows in the afterglow of the moon. A grunt comes out of the fear-stricken girl as she jerkily gets out of her warm bed. In a matter of minutes, the dirty-blond haired girl runs down the hallway, down the stairs, into the coat closet. Her tall, lengthy figure sways and bends as she tries to find that _one_ jacket. A quick smile graces her face when her hands grab and put on her old blue jacket, the one she went with to a place no one, well on earth, knows. As she locks her house door from the outside, chilling winds smack against her, even down the jacket. Her mind now knew why she didn't ware this old blue pain-in-the-butt much. Autumn can be so beautiful, yet so cold and deathly. The girl, about the age of eighteen, finishes tying her shoe lace. She straitens herself and makes ready for the long jog to memory lane, a place welcome and not so welcome in the terms of Hitomi Kanzaki.

_Van…_

Tears now fall for the seventh time that week at midnight.

* * *

Tbc

* * *

Review and I will finish this story in the matter of days.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (cries in a corner)

Story by: Infinitis

I'll show pictures for the story also. In another site though…


	2. Love Lost, then Found

Apparitions

_Beware of bad spelling/grammar_. **Be amazed at my story masterpiece!**

Story by: Infinitis

Be aware of V/H waffiness. Heehee I'm introducing old characters in this chappie also.

* * *

Love Lost, then Found

* * *

Hitomi collapses to her knees just as she reaches the track in her old high school. She gulps down a breath of air to slow down her heavy breathing. Crispy leaves dance around Hitomi as she gets up for a better look at the place, one place in particular. It's almost like it was yesterday when she met the young man. The last time she saw him, or thought, the green eyed girl told him that she'll be alright without him… 

But it has been too long. Strong hearts can crumble in a matter of days. She shouldn't have told him that she would be fine, it was a lie. More harsh winds blow on her long feathery hair. The girl shivers and puts her hands in her pockets. A soft touch rubs against her fingers. For a millisecond, she ignores, but the touch triggers something in her mind. All the memories of the garnet-eyed boy seemed to have come to life. Hitomi eyes soften as she holds the precious feather in her hand. Slowly, she brings it out and lifts it to her cheek, smelling the essence of him, the boy who stole her heart. No wonder she couldn't find the feather before, it was in the jacket all along.

_Van…I miss you…please, let me see you, hold you, again._

Both her hands hold the feather close to her face, mixing it with her tears.

In a place far from the track, another person wishes the same wish.

Hitomi doesn't notice that brilliant blue light is descending from the cloudy sky.

* * *

The morning mocks the coldness of the day. A man, possibly near 20, looks beyond the freezing blue and red speckled sky to the double moons. So much time passes by so quickly, it's foolish not to notice. The regal-looking man chuckles at the blue sphere in the sky. 

_Did you forget me yet, my love?_

He wares a fitting deep maroon top, trimmed at the edges with gold designs, showing off his well developed chest. An emerald green robe drapes over his sholders and onto his black stallion horse-ish-beast as if to keep the beast warm from the cold morning. His ebony hair is unruly, but longer in the back enough to keep some of the ink black hair tied with a simple white string that a certain person accidentally left behind. The king-like man lifts his right leg over the horse-beast in order to stand on solid ground. He leads his horse to eat off the dew dappled grass. Once the beast seemed occupied enough, the man walks deeper into the fields. He stops at the tallest hill and looks upward into the sky, eyes closed tight.

_Hitomi …I wish you were here._

A pink light shone softly then brightly inside of the man's deep red shirt. The light then lifts out of the shirt and reveals itself to the world in the shape of a pink pendent being held by a gold chain. The man does not notice since his mind is occupied by visions of a girl. The pendant shines brighter and encircles the ebony-haired man. From this light a much brighter aura shoots from it as a beam and flies to the blue moon. Not long, a figure descends from the beam of light to the sphere of radiance.

The lights die out and Hitomi lands softly, her body lying gracefully on the grass. Her eyes open to see that her scenery has changed. No longer was she on the track, but in someplace familiar with familiar smells, especially _HIS_ smell. The eighteen-year old woman sits up and looks over the hill. Just as she moves her hand to turn around, the girl feels something warm lying near herself. Quickly, Hitomi gazes at the boy beside her, no, the man beside her. She knows him. She could tell by the way his face looks, his hair, the detailed things on his face; like how one eyebrow seems to be a centimeter higher then the other… But what ho, he wakes. The honey-haired girl still stares in disbelief at the sight before her. He has changed much, and not for worse mind you.

"Gnunn, Hit-to-mi…" His eyes start to tighten then slowly release to flutter open. His eyebrows move in puzzlement as if something was askew in his humdrum orderly life.

_Van…Van, oh Van_. The girl leans closer to the man and caresses his face._ I hope this isn't a dream. I don't want to wake up. I want to stay like this forever, with him, my Van! _Tears fall from Hitomi's face as she leans her head to lie beside Van's chest. Now the king fully wakes from his stupor and feels something wet on his chest. Van tenses, not knowing what to do. It's her. He longed for her touch so long; he didn't know what else to do then to stare at this beloved beauty.

The man's senses kicked in and let himself go. "Hitomi." The girl feels gentle callused fingers brush off her tears. She looks up into his wine-like eyes. Van bends closer to her face, eye to eye. Soon their foreheads touch and the man holds the honey-haired girl's face gently with his hands. "I missed you." He says. The girl smiles and closes her eyes as if to sink in the memory.

"So did I." Her fingers intertwine with his. Hitomi looks up at him with her emerald eyes. "I love you." He smile grows, "I love you too." And teasingly touch his lips on hers. The girl entwines her fingers in his hair to kiss him closer. She then notices a tie in his hair. Hitomi ogles at the sting in her hand, looking awkward since she was being kissed by her childhood lover at the same time. She gives out a chuckle and Van pulls back to wonder what she's looking at. "Van, why do you have my shoelace in your hair?"

Van blushes a bit. _So **that's** what it's for…_ "Oh, just to remember you by." He pecks her once more on the cheek.

Hitomi saves his last kiss by putting the classic finger-on-lips style. "You Fanelians sure have a funny way of remembering things." She laughs.

* * *

A woman, no older then the King and Seer, leans against a wooden balcony railing, looking out towards to new day. Her eyes clear as pure oceanic water glimmers in the sunshine. Her silver-gold hair reflects the majesty of the morning sun also. She sighs and moves her arms closer to herself, making her sea-blue dress attire wrinkle. Her stature is pretty lengthy for a woman, but not too tall. Just enough for the one boy she knew most of her life. 

Groans are heard in the room behind the balcony. Curses followed suit. The girl smiles like the cursing and grumbling was a matter-of-factly. She turns her gaze not to the sunrise, but to the wakening city in front of her. Her eye level reaches the height of a four-story building.

"Ah, Pallas," she sighs and leans on the railing more, straining herself to see the people.

"What about it…" A pale arm covers the waking man's face. His silver hair, slightly bowl-cut, reflects the morning colors also. He grunts again and walks to the railing beside the girl. The man bends forward and lets his forehead rest on the rail.

"Dear Dilandau, do you have a hangover?" the woman chuckles.

"Ung, whaddya think?" Just as he turns his head to her, glare loaded and ready, the sun's light hits his poor eyes. "Guhaa!" Dilandau covers his scorched eyes and hits his head on the railing once, twice, thrice…

The girl's pale hand caresses the boy's unkempt silver hair. This stops the boy from hitting his head on the poor dented wooden railing. She rubes her fingers gently on his throbbing skull. He moans.

"Why must you drink vino all the time?"

Her question is followed by a quick reply. "I don't drink it all the time…"

"Someday soon, your bowels will get shot because of your drinking habits."

Silence consumes the air around the two. "I don't care; I'm not real anyway…"

The woman then grabs the boys hair and slams his head on the railing again. She turns from him with a huff and in disgust at his answer.

Dilandau rubs his poor head by himself. "Damn you woman! Gods that hurts!"

The girl turns back at the boy and sighs as she straitens him out. "You feel pain…like the rest of us, us humans…"

The albino rolls his eyes. The woman holds his face and lightly kisses him on the cheek. "You're real enough to me…" Her hair covers her brilliant colored eyes.

"Celena."

Celena lifts her head and walks to the room. "Get ready; Lady Sora's coming to talk soon."

Dilandau gapes. "Sora?"

* * *

Tbc 

Review in the matter of **days** and I will finish in the matter of **days**. Come on, support your nearest FanFic writer!

Whee! Longer chapter this time! 

Thanks to all those who reviewed! Sorry, it took longer then I thought. T.T

* * *


End file.
